


Need Your Loving Tonight

by buttercupmistymoon



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Don't get your hopes high, Just smut, M/M, No Plot, PWP, Pinto de Mayo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercupmistymoon/pseuds/buttercupmistymoon
Summary: Talking is not their forte.





	Need Your Loving Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepgreensea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepgreensea/gifts).



> I'm not a writer and it shows, so no literary delicacies here :) This is my first fic ever and I wrote it on 2015, changed it a bit after seeing Beyond, and sat on it ever since. Had nightmares of publishing it accidentally. Now, as I'm not sure how much more wordplay we'll get from these two, seems to be my now or never moment. Happy Pinto de Mayo 2019, beans!

“Fuck… fuck, fuck…” Chris mutters and leans his forehead against soothingly cold tiles in his bathroom. He really fights the urge to bang his head to the wall, hard, until the tiles would crack, just to feel the real physical pain, something, anything else than this burning angst in his chest.

Of course he knows, as any person in their mid-thirties, that this act of recklessness wouldn’t change a thing. Or if he could do it hard enough, he would get a bruise and maybe couple of days off though, slips briefly through his mind. Most likely it would bring down the fury of his make-up artist upon him, so, not a good plan. With a sigh he turns on the shower and tries hard to concentrate only on the sensation of warm water on his aching body.

“Sorry, mate… nothing personal,” Simon had said him roughly an hour ago, after he had finished shooting the last scheduled scene of the day and was bolting towards his trailer, leaving Justin and the rest of the crew utterly confused. Sorry, yeah right.

It had been their first scene together for the third movie, his and Zach’s. They had had a couple of weeks together on the set, enough time to slip back into the ease of their friendship, to test whether they still understand one another without many words, read between the lines and crack jokes that no one besides them understands. 

He had missed Zach, and among his adorable nose crinkle during dorky laugh, whenever the sarcastic hipster mask finally dropped, were things and deeds, still missed, but filed under “ forget it”. Especially now, when Zach’s in a committed relationship. He wants to be an asshole enough to hate his boyfriend, he really does, but it's too much of an effort.

Damn, they had agreed to end it, yet kept fucking through the end of the last press tour and then for months, again and again, stealing brief moments from their busy schedules, being high on weed and carnal passion, ignoring the need for painful closure until it was inevitable. He’s had hard time, trying to shrug off the bitter feeling that maybe he had never meant to Zach as much as Zach means to him. Maybe for their own good they didn’t discuss their feelings.

“We make a good team, right?“

“I believe we do.” 

That was the moment when the mess of a relationship they’d had over the years flooded over him and all of the sudden these were not Spock’s words, these were Zach’s, full of promise. It had taken Chris all his skills and willpower to finish the scene, and to keep himself in contact with reality. After Justin had called cut, he had felt his armor scatter. Flee, had been the only thought in his head, and so he did, with bleary eyes, not looking back to Zach, only briefly stopped by Simon. 

Enough of this shit, promises Chris himself when he comes out of his bathroom, wrapping the towel around his toned waist, skin warm and moist, water still dripping from his hair. He walks to the window in the living room of his rented apartment. Last rays of setting sun over Vancouver make him feel a bit more relaxed and out of his head. He sprawls himself onto his couch, closes his eyes and makes himself a promise to handle all of his neurosis to come by himself, not on the set. 

“Of fucking course,” he groans out while the knock on the door makes him jump off the couch and out of the slumber. He opens it to find Zach standing in the hallway. Looking kind of grotesque with his plucked eyebrows, which he doesn’t bother to hide behind glasses anymore, hair messed up, wearing t-shirt with hideous slogan, ill-fitting chinos and flip-flops, that obviously had became a staple of his wardrobe. Not the kind of Zach he remembers from last Trek. So he just couldn’t leave it there, Chris sighs, not moving away from doorstep and to his surprise he feels the surge of irritation.

“Permission to come aboard, captain?” 

“Why would you want to do that?”

“Chris, come on, I just needed to make sure you’re okay.“ 

“You know, that’s not the worst thing that has happened to me during last years?”

“Don’t…” 

Zach steps past Chris into his apartment and closes the door very quietly. He hesitates for couple of seconds, but then closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Chris, pulling him into tight embrace. Chris can’t help but instinctively push himself hard against his body. He feels Zach’s hot breath and hint of lips on his neck, feels one of his hands searching better grip on his naked waist, pulling them even closer. He has to break it, before they go down the same temptingly easy road again.

“So, your boyfriend’s out of the picture for two weeks and here you are again? Or did you two settle for polyamorous relationship recently? For your convenience, of course.” 

All of the sudden he doesn’t care about hurting Zach’s feelings, he puts all the poison that has been boiling in him this evening into this sentence. Hell, he’s hurt too. Hell, his years of therapy have failed miserably.

“Chris!” Zach lets his hands drop and stares, taking a step back 

“Sure, talking about our little menagerie hasn’t ever been your forte, so I cannot expect this has changed.”

“The hell you are talking about? You know exactly that… Fuck, I’m too tired to do this now, ” Zach hisses through his teeth and starts turning to reach the door. His words are cut off when Chris grabs his shoulders, and shoves him against the wall. 

“Stop it!” Zach looks now more than annoyed, his muscles tensing, just a fraction of a second away from fighting himself free from Chris´s grip.

“Oh no, don’t flash that angry amber on me, shut up and listen, just once, what I have to say!” Chris eases his grip but leans even closer, nudges his thigh between Zach’s legs. Zach takes deep breath, raises his hands as a sign of surrender, furrows his vulcan brows and suddenly looks tame and tired all together. 

“Chris, I love you, you know that.”

“You sure do, don’t you? “ Chris snaps, out of the inertia of his frustration, ignoring the meaning of the words. Later.

“But it appears to be so when it’s convenient for you, haven’t you noticed that peculiar yet obvious fact? I have been brought up with a conception that these things should work both ways in a relationship? You showing up whenever it works for you and when I show up, hell, there have been times when you even haven’t had a moment to pick up your fucking phone.” 

In a delicious contrast to his harsh words, Chris brushes his lips gently against his earlobe, nipping softly with his teeth. He’s not mean person after all. He feels Zach shifting beneath him, feels how his breathing changes.

“I need more than that.”

Zach’s eyes look soft and sad when he cradles Chris’s head with both of his hands, gazing straight into his eyes “Baby, I’m sorry, I really am, but if I can’t have you then- ”

After his burst of verbal violence it starts dawning on Chris that Zach had just said more words that matter in these couple of minutes than during their entire time together. Chris feels the familiar tightness again in his chest, he is as terrified as he is excited. Now or never.

“Have you ever asked?” Chris requests and does a really good job hiding his faint smile, nuzzling deeper into the crook of Zach’s neck. He takes a deep breath, trying to ignore the fear and the sound of his own voice cracking, “Let’s make it easier for you. What if I need you to be mine?”

Holy hell, it really sounded like he was proposing and he leans in even more, biting Zach’s neck, with a force on the edge of leaving a mark. It’s not easy to confine himself, hearing Zach groan and curse, feeling his heartbeat against his chest, Zach’s hands grabbing his ass with firmness he has yearned for so long. Since their last hookup, well, let’s say it has been a while. The familiar salty taste on his tongue and faint scent of sweat hit him hard and the celebration under his towel grows almost painful at once. He grinds himself shamelessly against Zach’s hip and waits for the answer.

“Yes, baby, “ Zach whispers and aligns their hips, to make Chris know how much they are on the same page. “Please.”

His eyes are dark and serious when he lifts Chris’s chin to look into his eyes and drags his thumb over his lower lip “Whatever you need.”

This is all it takes for Chris to crush their mouths together, to delve into these soft and strong lips with his tongue, the lips he loves to see smile and has never had enough time to savor. The pulsating ache in his groin rushes him forward faster than he wants, it makes him soon suck and bite and plunge his tongue into Zach’s mouth with fierce hunger. The feeling of Zach’s tongue against his, gives Chris a direction, as he slips his hands under Zach’s t-shirt to follow the trail of hair up, to tease his nipples to hardness, trying not to break their kiss. 

He feels Zach’s grip tighten to grind their hard cocks together. Gasping hard for air, Zach throws away the towel from his way and sinks onto his knees while rubbing his face on Chris’s hard and leaking cock, never breaking the gaze. With a wicked grin, he catches the pearl of precum with the tip of his tongue. 

“Fuck,“ is all Chris can mutter before Zach takes his cock into his mouth, and starts bobbing his head without teasing. Whatever irritation and bitterness Chris felt has dissolved now as he reaches for the dark hair, to gain some control. Hot and slick mouth on his dick, swipes of tongue on just the right places make his balls tighten, and no, he is not twenty anymore, so he has to stop it before it ends too soon. “Zach… stop,” he mumbles, with wee remains of willpower he’s left with, “Bed.”

Chris leads the way to his bedroom, switching on the nightlights. Zach follows him, masterfully getting rid of his clothes on their way. Chris stops and takes his time to watch his longtime lover once again standing naked in front of him, unusually quiet, but brown eyes sparkling and his gorgeous erect cock confirming clear interest in what’s to come.

Now or never. “On your hands and knees?” biting his lower lip, Chris nods towards the bed, trying his luck, remembering all the times he’s been ordered to follow the case. With a surprised squint but without hesitance Zach does as instructed, he does one better and leans on his elbows, spreading his legs and staring at Chris over his shoulder with mischievous glint in his eyes. 

Chris feels his ear ringing and room spinning, seeing Zach on his bed, so exposed and waiting. He follows him and gently aligns his hard cock against Zach's taint, nudging on his balls, leaning over and kissing the nape of his neck, reaching down to palm Zach’s neglected erection. Encouraged by his whimpers and rugged breathing, he grinds harder and rubs Zach’s dick the way he remembers he likes, with firm steady grip. Speeding up and stopping at once, when he feels him coming too close. “Fucking tease,” Zach spits out and bites the pillow when Chris starts kissing his way down his lean body.

Chris feels more empowered by their reversed roles than he ever thought was possible. With slightly shaking hands he spreads Zach’s ass and leans in to tongue softly around his hole. Moving his tongue slowly in delicate circles and stabbing gently, kissing the soft skin of taint, lapping at his balls, thriving on the feeling of their weight on his tongue. He can't help but smile seeing Zach twitch and writhe. He carefully inserts his tongue further in, keeps going slowly until the pressure of the muscle starts to ease, until he´s welcome and Zach starts to fuck his face relentlessly, grabbing his own ass to ease the access for Chris’ tongue even more. However Chris has imagined it would go, this was beyond his wildest dreams. Zach’s pliant under his hands, taking all the pleasure out of Chris’s efforts.

“Christopher… now, damn,fuck, please,” he pleads and grabs his cock to will away approaching climax , “I need you… need you to…” Chris really doesn’t need to hear the rest, as he’s already coating his long fingers with lube and pushing one of them in, into spit soaked hole, taking his time before adding the second and third one, until incoherent yet demanding mumbling from other side of the bed reminds him his goal. Having rolled on the condom, he takes couple more seconds to indulge on the view, before he starts to push inside. He feels Zach’s body go stiff for a moment and clench around him, he has to bite his lip not to come at once. Has to take some deep breaths to stop the heart racing. Soon Zach starts to move on his cock and it's all the implication he needs. Digging his fingers into Zach’s hips, he sets up aggressive rhythm, soon leaning forward to grab his cock, as he quickens the pace, slamming into Zach’s ass, forgetting the present and wishing for the eternity. Hot spurts of cum on his hand bring Chris back to moment, this and the clenching of Zach’s hole release the pooling heat in his stomach and he comes hard until his mind goes blank, there’s stars in his eyes and hot sweaty Zach whimpering under his weight.

“Chris,” Zach starts breathlessly while trying to free himself of Chris’ boneless weight on him “Chris, that was…” Chris takes the hint and rolls onto his side, getting rid of the used condom and rubbing himself absentmindedly clean with the comforter, refusing to come out of his bliss, not yet.

“Gross!” Zach states and climbs out of the bed, heading out of the room. Chris pushes the soiled textile out of his way and tries to crawl under the sheet, still processing the fact that he had just fucked Zach. Abruptly he’s startled out of his triumphant thoughts, as he shivers and becomes aware of the silent and chilly room, not knowing has he been alone in his bed for minutes or for hours. 

Sex and empty bed. Sex and empty heart. That’s how they roll. Something starts stinging in his eyes so he tries to keep them shut. He almost refuses to believe when the bed dips slightly and the warm body leans against his back, arms closing tight around him, hot lips pressed against his ear.

“Whatever you need, baby.”


End file.
